Encontrei o amor em teus olhos azuis
by morganaeleninha
Summary: Sou Sasuke Uchiha e eu vou contar a vocês como eu acabei me apaixonando perdidamente. Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista até acontecer comigo e eu provar que o amor é paciente, esperei anos para que o meu amor fosse correspondido e depois de tantos anos de espera não me arrependo de nada que aconteceu. E mais uma coisa...Eu o amo demasiadamente.


Encontrei o amor em teus olhos azuis.

Olá, meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, tenho 22 anos e eu vou contar a vocês um pouco sobre mim, sobre quem eu me apaixonei e por quem continuo apaixonado. O amor é algo que chega sem avisar e entra sem pedir, quando você nota ele já está implantado em você e não a nada que você possa fazer para evitar.

Eu nunca pensei que um dia me apaixonaria, mas quando pus meus olhos nele eu não sei o que deu em mim e foi assim que comecei a acreditar em amor à primeira vista, parece bobo, não é?

Sim, é bobo!

Na verdade, nunca acreditei nessas coisas até finalmente acontecer comigo, tudo mudou assim que o vi pela primeira vez, ele sempre foi um tanto...fofo e não sei como ele capturou totalmente a minha atenção, não consegui acreditar em como o amor pôde me enlouquecer em tão pouco tempo depois de vê-lo pela primeira vez, então pensei " Tenho que me tornar amigo dele, pelo menos estarei perto dele. " Parecia um bom plano no início, me tornei amigo dele em pouco tempo, é muito louco quando penso que me apaixonei por um homem, sempre tive atração por garotas, mas depois que o conheci nunca mais pensei em ninguém além dele.

O nome dele é Naruto Uzumaki e eu o conheci no 1º ano do ensino médio, ambos tínhamos 16 anos, ele era tão pequeno e magro, eu diria franzino. Eu sentia uma vontade absurda de protege-lo e foi isso que eu fiz, terminamos o primeiro ano com uma amizade inabalável e assim se passou os 2 anos seguintes, entre esses anos resolvemos ir para a mesma faculdade e estudamos muito para isso, por fim conseguimos e assim que nos formamos no ensino médio decidimos morar juntos perto da faculdade, nossos pais nos apoiaram já que também se tornaram amigos por nossa causa.

A nossa amizade ficou cada mais forte com os anos, eu sempre o protegi, sempre!

Lembram de quando eu disse que parecia um bom plano no início?

Ser amigo dele por tanto tempo me fez ama-lo ainda mais, a cada dia e a cada noite, minha mente sempre armava um complô contra mim, ele não sai da minha mente nem um segundo se quer, sempre que saio de casa me preocupo com o bem-estar dele, se vai comer direito, se vai chegar inteiro a faculdade e não consigo controlar meu instinto protetor.

Quando ele me olha com aqueles olhos azuis cristalinos quando quer algo e chega perto de mim encostando a cabeça em meu peito pedindo novamente, puxa minha camisa e escuto sua vozinha suave chamar meu nome... não vou conseguir resistir a isso por muito tempo.

Eu terminei o curso de contabilidade e ele ainda faltava 1 ano de curso, comecei a trabalhar em uma grande empresa de empreendimentos, continuamos morando juntos e a cada dia eu me apaixonava ainda mais por ele, mas nunca demostrei nada diferente por medo de perde-lo, por medo de que ele se afaste de mim ou pior, me odeie. Mas por um lado, talvez ele já tenha notado meu jeito possessivo e protetor, todos esses anos juntos e continuamos sendo tão diferentes.

Ele me acalma com sua voz suave, amo tudo nele, sua pele levemente bronzeada, seu corpo ainda franzino mesmo sendo uns anos mais velho, seus olhos azuis como o céu, o cheiro do shampoo que usa em seus cabelos loiros rebeldes. Eu já sou totalmente o contrário dele, tenho a voz consideravelmente grossa, tenho a pele alva e meus cabelos e olhos são negros como uma noite sem estrelas.

Se desse eu passaria toda a eternidade dizendo tudo que me atrai, tudo que eu amo nele.

Atualmente eu tenho achado ele estranho, sempre que chego perto ele fica corado e não me olha mais nos olhos, eu tenho chegado tarde da noite por conta do trabalho, ele sempre me espera chegar em casa e hoje não deverá ser diferente. Nem eu nem ele tivemos nenhum relacionamento neste tempo em que somos amigos, vocês sabem minha razão, mas eu não sei a dele. Eu estou bem assim porque ainda não parti meu coração, sei que é um pensamento egoísta, porem eu não suportaria vê-lo com outra pessoa.

Assim como nos dias cheguei tarde da noite, abri a porta trancando a mesma assim que passei por ela, caminhei lentamente até o meu quarto e parei na porta assim que avistei a silhueta deitada em minha cama, meu coração começou a bater forte com a imagem que os meus olhos estão capturando.

Deixei minha mochila na porta do quarto e caminhei vagarosamente até a cama ficando perto do corpo adormecido dele que ressonava baixinho. Seus lábios estão tão fodidamente convidativos, devem ser macios como sua pele e doces como sua personalidade, estou sendo tomado por um desejo incontrolável de beija-lo.

Será que devo?

E se ele me odiar?

E se ele acordar?

Tenho que provar desses lábios pelo menos uma vez...

Não consigo controlar!

Me perdoe Naruto!

Eu o amo demasiadamente...

Subi na cama e me aproximei lentamente ficando acima dele e apoiado com um braço, com o outro acariciei seu rosto sereno e seus cabelos loiros, aproximei meu rosto sentindo o ar que escapava de suas narinas atingir meu rosto, meus lábios estavam a alguns centímetros e eu sentia o meu coração bater tão forte, minha respiração descompassada e senti minha pele arder de desejo.

Eu rocei meus lábios levemente, não poderia lhe dar um beijo de verdade, por ele pode acordar e me pegar no flagra. Mas acabei me surpreendendo quando senti mãos delicadas adentrarem em meus cabelos negros e me puxar para perto, lábios macios tomaram os meus antes mesmo de que eu pudesse me afastar, as mãos que antes estavam nos meus cabelos agora seguravam firmemente a gola da minha camisa me puxando para mais perto, os lábios dele são tão macios quanto imaginei, um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, intenso eu diria. Quando finalmente consegui me afastar perdi o equilíbrio e cai sobre ele que colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, segurou os meus cabelos negros entre os dedos com certa força e eu gemi rouco em resposta, fiquei assustado com o que acabou de acontecer, eu não esperava essa reação. Ele colocou o rosto perto do meu ouvido encostando a pele macia de seu rosto na minha bochecha e me abraçou mais forte.

-Eu amo você, Sasuke! -Disse ofegante e eu tremi. -Não consigo mais guardar tudo para mim. -Disse com a voz embargada, provavelmente está com os olhos inundados de lagrimas. -Você é tudo para mim, Sasuke! -Disse acariciando os meus cabelos, enquanto eu tentava absorver o que estava acontecendo.

-O que você está dizendo? -Falei me afastando aos poucos, fiquei de pé o encarando ainda mais surpreso. -Você não está bêbado ou algo do tipo, está? Isso não é brincadeira. -Falei sentando em uma poltrona de cor preta perto da cama.

-Não estou bêbado nem nada disso. -Disse se sentando na cama e ficando de cabeça baixa. -Eu acabei de dizer o que está no meu coração a muito tempo, não suporto mais guardar tudo isso. -Disse com a voz embargada. -Eu amo você, Sasuke! -Disse agora levantando o rosto e me encarando com os olhos marejados com algumas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair.

Coloquei ambas as mãos em meu rosto na esperança de tentar entender tudo que ele acabou de dizer, ele me ama, meus sentimentos são correspondidos e ele me ama como eu o amo, isso não pode ser verdade, acho que estou em um sonho muito louco ou a vida está em pregando uma peça das boas.

" Eu amo você, Sasuke! "

Essas palavras rondam minha mente, não acho que seja mentira dele, ele nunca mentiria para mim e ainda mais uma mentira desse porte. Ele não seria capaz de me magoar desse jeito, vou acreditar nas palavras dele porque eu o amo além do que eu mesmo admito.

-Você não tem nada a dizer? Disse se levantando e ficando de pé na minha frente.

-Eu...eer...eu... -Tentei falar algo, mas não consegui. Eu senti uma felicidade me invadir de um modo incomum, nem notei que estava sorrindo como um bobo.

-Você está saindo com alguém? -Falou em um tom que de voz que eu já tinha escutado, lembro que sempre que alguma mulher conversava e conversa comigo e ele está por perto o mesmo sempre falava em um tom enciumado, agora ele está fazendo o mesmo e suas expressões não escondem o que ele está sentindo agora. Como eu sou burro de não ter notado isso antes.

\- Não estou com ninguém... Você está com ciúmes de mim, Naruto? -Provoquei.

-Não, quem é que está com ciúmes aqui? -Disse fazendo bico e virando de costas para mim com os braços cruzados.

-Não? É mesmo? -Falei me levantando da poltrona e ficando próximo a ele que ainda estava de costas para mim. -E se eu te contar que eu também amo você, você acreditaria? -Questionei notando ele paralisar assim que ouviu minhas palavras. -Amo tudo em você, seus cabelos loiros rebeldes, seus límpidos olhos azuis, seu jeito meigo e carinhoso, sua voz suave, quer que eu diga tudo? Eu direi se quiser, como foi doloroso guardar todos esses sentimentos dentro de mim e fingir que não sentia nada a mais do que deveria, eu não sabia qual seria sua reação quando te dissesse que que eu sou apaixonado por você desde a primeira vez que te vi e mesmo que todo esse tempo tenha se passado continuo apaixonado. -Falei em um tom de voz baixo e sexy, disse tudo que eu deveria dizer a muito tempo.

-V-você m-me a-ama? -Disse ele com os olhos marejados e voz embargada.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. -Falei o virando para que ele ficasse de frente para mim.

Olhei em seus olhos e o beijei, senti o gosto salgado de suas lagrimas, minhas mãos passeiam por seu corpo o puxando para perto, mais perto. Uma das minas mãos segurou a nuca dele e a outra segurei firmemente sua cintura, o loiro a garrou minha camisa com certo desespero e me puxava para mais perto aprofundando o beijo que estava em um ritmo intenso, nossas línguas estavam sincronizadas e pediam por mais, seus lábios são doces e macios. O derrubei na cama alta com lençóis azuis atrás dele e eu continuei em pé. Naruto me observa com as bochechas coradas enquanto eu retiro minha roupa peça por peça, primeiro folguei e retirei a gravata, comecei a desabotoar minha camisa social preta de mangas longas vagarosamente botão por botão dando a ele a vista perfeita de meu abdômen e peitoral, coloquei as mãos na barra da calça e o vi morder os lábios inferiores.

-Gosta do que vê? -Questionei e sorri safado em seguida.

-Sim, gosto de você por completo. -Disse olhando para cada parte do meu corpo, imagino de onde surgiu tanta audácia, ele nunca me falaria uma coisa dessas, gostei disso!

Tirei tudo e vi seus olhos nem piscarem diante do meu corpo totalmente nu, ele mordeu o lábio inferior novamente enquanto me analisava, eu me virei e fui em direção ao banheiro, ele não tirou os olhos de mim enquanto eu me movia até o banheiro e abria a torneira para que a banheira enchesse de água quente, coloquei alguns sais e movimentei com o pouco de água que já havia na banheira, eu o quero mais que tudo neste momento, mas quero relaxar o meu corpo também. Voltei para o quarto e andei até a cama onde ele se encontra deitado olhando para o teto com as bochechas tão lindamente coradas, me apoiei e o peguei no colo, ele se assustou com a minha atitude ficando tão vermelho como pimenta e eu sorri em resposta a atitude dele, caminhei até o banheiro com ele em meus braços e o coloquei no chão assim que cheguei perto da banheira, meus olhos negros parecem queimar de desejo.

O beijei mais uma vez e coloquei as mãos por dentro da camisa de Naruto que gemeu baixo quando minhas mãos tocaram sua pele quente, comecei a retira-la aos poucos e quando a retirei por inteiro chegou a vez da calça de moletom que ele está vestindo, eu o abracei e mordi seu pescoço, minhas mãos tocaram todo seu corpo até chegar a bunda a qual eu apertei e suspendi um pouco o ouvindo gemer o meu nome, isso me atiçou ainda mais, comecei a retirar a calça junto a boxer branca que ele está usando o deixando completamente nu.

Sua pele macia ao tocar a minha me fez arrepiar, meu membro já está rígido desde que ele disse que me ama, estou ainda mais louco por ele e não me arrependo de ter esperado tanto, finalmente o tenho em meus braços e farei de tudo para que seja especial. Depois que meus olhos contemplaram o corpo de Naruto não pude conter um gemido rouco quase inaudível, entrei na banheira o trazendo comigo e assim que ele se sentou entre minhas pernas sua bunda encostou no meu membro rígido, eu grunhi e se eu já estava sedento fiquei ainda mais, o abracei de imediato e mordi seu pescoço o fazendo gemer, desci uma das mãos para a ereção notável de Naruto que pendeu a cabeça para trás encostando a mesma em meu ombro e a banheira finalmente encheu, desliguei a torneira.

Enquanto água quente relaxa meus músculos deliciosamente eu torturo o Naruto o masturbando bem lentamente, beijo e mordo seu pescoço que está bastante vulnerável na posição que estamos o fazendo gemer meu nome com sua voz suave de excitando ainda mais.

Sasuke . . .

Sasuke . . .

Sasuke . . .

Isso é uma sinfonia deliciosa para meus ouvidos, eu alterava a velocidade conforme os seus gemidos, já não aguento mais, eu o desejo, eu o quero e quero agora.

-Vai doer um pouco, tem certeza que quer isso? Falei suave em seu ouvido. -Depois que eu o ter por completo você será só meu e de mais ninguém. -Falei autoritário.

-Tenho certeza e quem te disse que eu quero pertencer a outra pessoa que não seja você? -Questionou sorrindo safado.

Eu levantei as pernas dele as colocando uma em cada lado da banheira, beijei seu pescoço e introduzi um dedo aos poucos para que ele se acostume, Naruto gemeu em resposta a dor, esperei um pouco para introduzir o segundo que o fez gemer de dor novamente e esperei ele se acostumar para movimentar os dedos aos poucos num lento vai e vem, retirei os dedos e o virei de frente para mim colocando uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo, o beijei enquanto ele sentava encaixando aos poucos meu membro em sua entrada, intensifiquei o beijo para que ele não sentisse tanta dor ou pelo menos o distraísse e continuei a introduzir meu pau que lateja de desejo sentindo as unhas deles arranharem minhas costas e ele morder o meu ombro e solta-lo em seguida, nossas respirações e coração descompassados.

-Porra! -Falei e urrei alto ao sentir meu pau ser vagarosamente comprimido por essa entrada quente e apertada, voltei a beija-lo novamente mordendo seu lábio inferior e seu pescoço.

Quando introduzi meu membro por completo eu ao abracei forte agarrando seus cabelos e apertando seu corpo franzino contra o meu, nunca pensei que o amaria tanto como o amo agora e mesmo depois de todos esses anos eu o amo ainda mais.

Comecei a movimenta-lo devagar vendo suas expressões passarem aos poucos de dor para prazer, Naruto agarrou meus cabelos com força e eu grunhi sentindo uma dor gostosa, segurei sua cintura e aumentei a velocidade , a água de dentro da banheira jorrava para fora e só o barulho da água caindo, corpos se chocando, gemidos e urros de prazer, eu já estava chegando ao meu limite, agarrei o membro dele e voltei a masturba-lo vendo seu semblante de total prazer, ele gozou melando meu abdômen e o dele, levei uma das minhas mãos e a sujei com o gozo dele e levei a minha própria boca provando do gosto dele, o beijei para que ele também sentisse seu gosto. Voltei a movimenta-lo e também cheguei ao meu limite tendo um orgasmo alucinante sentindo a entrada de Naruto sendo inundada com meu gozo, senti o prazer em cada célula do meu corpo, ele ficou mole em meus braços e eu o beijei no ombro.

Eu e ele terminamos o banho no chuveiro, eu o segurava pois o mesmo está com as pernas bambas, o enrolei em uma toalha e o deitei nu na cama, comecei a enxuga-lo delicadamente e distribuindo beijos e mordidas por todo corpo dele, terminei de enxuga-lo e fui até o meu guarda roupa para pegar algumas roupas, peguei 2 boxer e uma camisa branca de mangas longas, enxuguei meu cabelo e coloquei uma das boxers, voltei para cama e o vesti colocando a camisa e a boxer, o ajeitei na cama e deitei atrás dele abraçando-o por trás.

-Saiba que eu sempre vou amar você! -Falei cobrindo a mim e a ele com o lençol.

-Eu também amo você, Sasuke! -Disse coma voz suave e se conchegando nos meus braços.

Dormi muito bem e me acordei me sentindo muito sentindo muito leve, olhei para o meu lado e avistei uma cabeleira loira rebelde espalhada pelo travesseiro, Naruto ressonava baixinho com as bochechas amassadas formando um biquinho, os cabelos loiros cobrindo-lhe os olhos, a visão perfeita para mim e de hoje em diante quero tê-la todos os dias, a minha paciência ou medo foram compensados e não me arrependo de nada.

O amor da sua vida pode estar ao seu lado e você não vê, ela pode te amar também e você não sabe.

Nem sempre a vida nos mostra o caminho ou quais pessoas encontraremos nele, mas as vezes ela nos traz pessoas as quais amaremos não importa o que aconteça ou quanto tempo passe.


End file.
